The Things We Breathe For
by Bliinkk
Summary: "I... I woke up feeling ill, and then... Well, now it's fine." Ed grumbled into his pillow. Ed's body is changing, and he doesn't know why. A trip to the doctor puts things in perspective. WARNING: Mpreg, Yaoi manly buttsekks  RoyxEd, Fluff
1. November

**I don't remember exactly when I wrote this~ I've never done an Mpreg story (on my other accounts) and I just thought it would be fun to try. As implied, this is my first one, so it's likely to suck and GOD there's this awful smell T^T It's like a shite-covered wet bitch... with rotted meat and fish intestines~ ANYWAY~**

**Haha Ed might speak abit OCish in some parts, and I do apologize for that :DDD**

**Enjoi, da?**

Ed woke to a strange feeling in his gut. He blinked a few times, willing it away so he could continue with his slumber, but it only intensified. He cringed, the jerking movement shifting the sheets and mattress, alerting the second person currently in the bed. Roy groaned, lifting his head to yell at his lover, but the blond was gone before he could blink. As he was laying back down, he heard horrible wretching noises coming from the bathroom, and bolted out of bed and down the hall. He yanked open the bathroom door only to find his Ed draped over the commode, barely audible curses resounding from his mouth.

Roy hurried over, gathering Ed's golden locks and pulling them away, simultaneously knealing down whispering sweet shushing in his ears. Slowly, Ed calmed down, still breathing heavily. He looked behind him at Roy, who's eyes seemed to ask for him.

"What's wrong, Ed?"

Ed opened his mouth, closed it, made some grunting noise, and stood. Roy watched as his blond stumbled over to their bed and fell down, curling up. As Roy walked over, Ed sighed.

"I... I woke up feeling ill, and then... Well, now it's fine." Ed grumbled into his pillow. Roy chuckled. Ed was always strange in the morning.

"Come on, Ed. It's Sunday, we have to work."

Ed groaned, latching onto the bedpost and burying his face deeper into the pillows. Roy smirked, leaning down and blowing into the blond's ear. Ed yelped and shot up, effectively bumping their forheads together. "OW!" Came the simultaneous response. Both doubled over and clutched their aching forheads, Ed being the first one to come out of his curl.

"What was that, Bastrard! ?" He yelled. 1Roy grinned apologetically, and grabbed Ed's hand.

"Sorry, Ed, but we need to get ready." He tugged on his blond's arm, and dragged him to the closet, where they each went their respective ways. Ed went to the back, pulling out Black leather pants and a tight white V-neck. He didn't really feel like getting dressed up, and this, surprisingly, was the most casual thing he owned that he could wear in public.

Roy, being the modest person he is, Pulled out his clean, pressed, wrinkle/stain free military uniform. The looked at eachother for a moment, before Ed went into the bathroom. A few moments later, he came out, and both were dressed. Ed grinned, and pulled out his Red coat, slipping it on as he headed for the door. Roy grabbed a peice of toast and followed after him, dragging his black jacket behind.

One step out the door, and Ed immediately wanted to go back inside, and return to his soft warm bed. He shivered and the cold wind and snow and pressed himself against his commanding officer.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Roy inquired, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Ed shook his head and dragged them both to the car ahead.

"It's freezing, asshole, and you ask what's wrong?" He grumbled. Roy chuckled and opened the car door, Ed immediately leaping into the warm vehicle, Roy following suit.

Ed shivered, shaking snow out of his hair and scooting closer to Roy. Roy wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulder and used his other hand to turn Ed's jaw up, facing him.

"What's wrong with you today? You're not normally this... touchy."

Ed shrugged, closing his eyes and laying his head on his lover's chest. They stayed like that the entire way to HQ, Roy smiling contentedly all the while.

* * *

Walking down the halls, They looked like two best friends, laughing and joking, save the way they held eachother's hand. Their relationship was still new, and Ed was still getting used to the feel of things.

"So," Roy started, yanking Ed closer and wrapping an arm around his waist. "What was this morning about?" Ed stopped struggling at the soft inquiry. He looked up at Roy, who was looking blankly ahead. This made Ed smile, oh how Roy cared.

"I'm not really sure." He answered truthfully. "I woke up ill, but the feeling passed as quick as it had come."

Roy nodded, pursing his lips as he reached for the doorknob that led to his outer office. Upon opening it, he was greeted with... loud noises.

"SURPRISE!" Came the unanimous shout. Ed cringed, but smiled at the scene. Riza, Fuery, Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Al were all standing behind a table, on which was a massive red cake with tiny chibi's of Ed and Al's old armor. There were golden streamers hung haphazardly around the office, and a few ballons drifting accross the floor.

"Brother!" Al ran forward, greeting said brother with a tight hug. Ed laughed, hugging back just as feircely, before looking around the room.

"Wha's all this?" He asked, grinning. Al chuckled at him, and backed up, making room for Roy to pull Ed closer.

"It's your birthday, Brother, and we were bored." Al joked, lightly punching Ed in the arm. At this, the rest of the room came forward with happy birthdays and a few congratulations on turning 19. About halfway through the festivities, Roy leaned down from behind and whispered to Ed. "Can't wait to give you my present, love." Effectively making the younger of the two shiver, but this time not from the cold.

Al came bounding up, ignoring the blush on his brother's face, and held out a small, blue, book-shaped gift. Ed stared at it for a moment, before looking up at Al.  
"Gee. I wonder what it is." He grinned. Al gave him a playful pout and shook it, urging him to take it. "Just open it, Brother."

Ed rolled his eyes and took the gift, unwrapping it and finding himself... shocked... confused? Erm... speechless... words could not describe.  
His wide eyes took in the light green, silky pajamas. They felt amazing against his flesh hand. He would've started jumping for joy at the prospect of their comfort had it not been the chibified bunnies covering every inch of the smooth material.

Ed looked up at his grinning brother slowly, hearing Roy stifle laughter behind him. For a moment a calm, blank face watched Al, the latter becoming nervous rather quickly. "Al." He started in an equally calm voice. "These..."

Al grunted when a tiny person collided with him full force, squeezing the air from his lungs.

"Oh AL! They look so comfortable! I'm wearing them tonight, okay? Oh~ Thank you! You're the best!" Ed cooed, rubbing his face against Al's chest like a spasticly happy cat.

"Hey, Ed!" Came a shout to said blond's left. He turned, releasing his brother, much to the younger blond's relief, and was faced with Breda, and a massive peice of cake. "Happy birthday!"

Ed grinned, happily accepting the cake. He was pilfering around for a fork when the smell of the cake hit him. It was sickening, and make his stomach churn. "Roy." He called, handing the cake to the raven haired man and doubling over, vomiting into what he hoped was a waste bin. Everything stopped as Ed did so, the sounds of wretching clear and audible. Ed sank to his knees and hung over the waste bin, groaning. Roy ran forward, trying to check if his boyfriend was okay, but Ed waved him away.

"Get that-That sick crap away from me!" He choked, scrunching his nose. "go-get it away!" He lurched, again vomiting into the bin. Roy handed the cake to Falman and, with a nod, they carried the cake out of the room. Al leaned down beside his brother.

"Brother?" He asked, worry evident in his small voice. "Are you alright?" Al gently moved the golden locks from Ed's face, rubbing circles on his brother's back.

"Yea..." He smiled flatly, turning to Al and Roy. "I'm fine now." Roy and Al shared a disbelieving look, and Ed stood. He swayed abit, and immediately the other two were poised to catch him. He waved them off and smiled.

"I'm fine now, Al, Roy." He smiled apologetically at Riza. "Sorry about ruining the party..."

Riza waved her hand as if to wave away the very idea. "It's alright Ed, don't worry about it. Why don't you get home and get some rest?"

Ed nodded, gabbing Roy's hand. "Yea... i guess. Thanks for the party, you guys. It was amazing. sorry about ending it." Everyone smiled and said goodbye, and the happy couple made their way home.

* * *

Roy sat on the bed as Ed dried his hair, shaking it out with a towel. The raven-haired man watched silently as his lover dressed, thinking about the events that had occured that day. His best friend and boyfriend was keeping something from him, right? how coudl one throw up that much and feel fine? He had to be lying.

Ed sighed as he pulled on his pants, wincing as a small pang shot through right above his...yea. He stood still for a few seconds before the pain subsided and he tied off his pajamas. Not bothering with a shirt, he walked over to where Roy sat and settled in the older man's lap.

"Roy..." Said man looked up into golden pools of confusion. He tilted his head.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know that, right?"

Roy looked taken aback by this sudden statement. Of course he knew, and he returned the feeling tenfold. Smiling, Roy leaned in and brushed his lips against Ed's.

"Of course i do, Ed. I love you, too."

He watched as his lover hesitated for the smallest moment, then looked up at him, eyes brimming with confusion and uncertainty.

"What if... what if something's wrong with me?" He twiddled his thumbs, looking kind of unsure of himself. "What if It's because of-

"Ed, we've talked about this. As far as we know, what you did really didn't have any negative effects. Al got his body, and you got your arm... Simple."

"But-

"No." Roy pulled him close, resting his chin on the shorter man' shoulders. "I refuse to believe anything might be wrong with you." the man must have been exhausted...

Ed looked hesitant, but didn't reply. He was still afraid, though. What if something seriously was wrong with him?... He was scared, though he'd never admit it...

**Guh! Terrible-Horrid-most atrocious :P**

**Review, please? I'd like to know what all I did wrong, and What I can improve (:**


	2. December

**December:**

A month passed, and much the same occured. Every morning, Ed would wake up and bee line for the bathroom. A few minutes later, Roy would join him in kneeling by the comode to soothe him and hold back the long tresses of sleep tousled wheat hair.

Ed was miserable, he could admit. Anything sweet just came right back up, and he was abnormally tired...

All the time.

"Rooooyyyyy~" He whined, his hands searching blindly for the man who was usually right beside him. Said man was currently in the loo, brushing his teeth.

"Whath?" He snapped, this being the 7th time Ed had called him for absolutley no reason... at all.

"Come back to bed with me..." He sniffed, opening one eyes to peer over the mountain of blankets. "I need you to keep me warm."

"Ed, It's... 6:24, I need to get to work..." He set a stern glare. "And so do you. Get your stubborn little ass out of bed or I will pour freezing water all over your face."

Ed sighed. "Fine. You're so mean to me." He stood up, taking a moment for exaggerated stretches and an overdue yawn. Stumbling to the closet, he just pulled out a pair of obscenely tight black pants and a dark green turtleneck. He walked calmly over to the bathroom door and grabbed Roy's black jacket, throwing it over his shoulders with another yawn. After that, he struggled with getting his boots on, and headed towards the door.

"'Kay, Mustang. Meet you there."

Roy just stared after him, dumbstruck at what just happened. "So I'm just supposed to freeze to death? thanks Ed..."

* * *

Ed sat in the outer office, fidgeting. Every few seconds, his eyes would dart to his pants, and his hands would skim the underside of his waistline. Small noises of frustration made themselves known and after about half an hour of this, Breda turned to him.

"What exactly is the matter, Ed? The others perked their ears at this, them too wondering for all the world why Ed wouldn't just sit still. Ed grunted in annoyance.

"These pants fit perfectly a few days ago... now they just really hurt." He adjusted them again, sighing, "Don't tell Roy, but all of my pants are starting to get really painful, digging into my waist. I know it's not me getting f-fat because everything else is fine..."

After a few contemplative seconds, Hawkeye made her way over and gestured for Ed to stand. "Here, Ed, take off your jacket... Yea, okay..." She positioned his waist and looked it over, seeing how tight the hem really was. "Jesus, Ed, they look like they're cutting off your circulation! You can't wear these anymore... A tleast, not until we know what's going on."

"What _is_ going on?" He whined, seconds away from taking his pants off.

"It looks like your hips are getting wider, maybe... Almost like, erm..." She blushed, wondering why that was what she was comparing it to.

"Like what?"

"Well," She began, hoping he didn't take it the wrong way, "It just looked like... Okay, If you had _just_ met you, it really just looks like you're a flat-chested girl, with the way your hips are settled right now..."

Ed stared at her as if she'd gone insane, absently feeling around his hips. They were a bit wider, now that he thought about it...

"I need to go to the doctor, screw what Roy says..."

**Sorry it's so short, but it IS an update. There's just alot of crap going on right now guys... I'm really sorry**


End file.
